Halloween At CHB?
by TheWorldBookGirl
Summary: Exactly what the title says. This is only a while after Luke and Annabeth arrived at camp and Thalia turned into a tree. Luke and thalia go trick-or-treating. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! No Lukabeth.


**This is basically an apology to all of you who read my Mark of Athena. Sorry, but I won't be able to update that story for a while. Wanna know why? Because sure, I found my USB on the librarian's desk a while ago, but guess what happened? Yup, I lost it. Again. *Sighs.* Plus, between all of the band and vocal rehearsals and the party last night, I really haven't had much time to write. And now I have to do GS, and I have to plan what I'm going to say to the school board with SpringFling, bookbook, IDon'tKnow, and ..., so I won't be able to rewrite it and update. :( Sorry.**

**For this story, you have to pretend that even though at the time of the story Luna Lovegood hasn't been introduced, she has been.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Almost ready,<em> she thought, looking into the mirror one last time. Her Ravenclaw robe was neatly pressed, her wand was in her hand, her sneakers were tied, and she was ready to go. Just to be on the safe side, she went through her mental checklist again.

Robe, check.

Wand, check.

Money pouch, check.

Money so that no one steals it, check.

Sneakers, good.

Bag and items, fine.

_I'm ready!_

A gleeful sensation took over as someone knocked at the door and a sandy-haired boy stepped in. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "I didn't mean to barge in like this. I was expecting someone else! Well, Luna Lovegood, will you accompany me?"

The seven-year-old giggled. "Of course," she replied in her best British accent. "Good sir, where will we be going?"

"I expect we'll start with number one."

But no one lives there!"

"Ah, but there's people like me who like to break rules."

"People like you?" Annabeth feinted shock.

"Yes." Luke leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm secretly a superhero. You might have heard of me – Spiderman?"

"It's a bit obvious with the costume and all."

The daughter of Athena and son of Hermes laughed the whole way to the Zeus cabin, where Darth Vader awaited.

"James!" Annabeth cried. She hadn't seen him in quite a while, and he was like a cousin to her while Luke was like an older brother. Then again, they technically _were_ cousins as James was a son of Hermes.

"Ah! One for the superhero, and two for the young lady."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Luke complained.

"Fine then, _four _for the girl, and two for you," James smirked but ended up giving both of them a handful of candy.

The two friends kept walking along, stopping at each cabin to trick-or-treat. The Poseidon, Hera, and Artemis cabins were manned by other demigods just like Zeus' had been in order to ensure maximum candy. The candy was amazing! Well, except for the Demeter cabin. Everything from there was naturally grown things.

"So, Annabeth, How's it going in your cabin?"

"It's fine. I beat Grant at chess yesterday. He ended up giving m some quadratic equations to do in revenge."

Twelve-year-old Luke pulled a face. "That sounds _awful_."

"It was," Annabeth sighed. "I get to lean them only once I turn eight."

"Wow."

"I know! So unfair!"

"No, it's just… I'm five years older than you and I've never even _heard_ of a quadratic equation in my life!"

This time it was Annabeth's turn to say, "Wow."

"Not very many people are as smart as you are, Anna."

""It's true," a voice said from behind them as they were approaching the Ares cabin.

"Grover!" Annabeth threw her arms around the satyr.

"Hi, Annabeth. Let me guess… Luna?"

"Yep."

"You've got the whole wizard ensemble – money bag included!"

"I just don't want Massie stealing my drachmas."

"Good idea."

Luke stepped around a hidden landmine in the Ares yard and knocked on the door. "Trick or treat!" the trio called together as Marcus opened the door. He was tan, buff, and scary, but the Star Trek costume made him look slightly silly.

"Here ya go," the Ares leader grumbled dully, throwing some Yupis into their bags.

"Well he was cheery," Luke commented as they walked past the volleyball courts and to the big house.

"Yep," the other two said simultaneously."

"Trick or treat!"

Chiron pulled the door open. "Annabeth, Luke, Grover! Wonderful! Here's your candy. Come back here at eight. We've got an activity planned."

"You can give anything that you don't want away and you put a price on it. Like, one pack of Sweettarts for a packet of skittles or two snickers bars. If it's junk that nobody wants, you can put it in the middle where it's free. Got it? Let's trade!"

"How much for the snickers? I'll give you three Yupis," Grant called over the hubbub.

"Three Yupis and some candy corn," James replied

"Packet of JellyBellys going for two packets of Nerds!"

"One packet of nerds and a Laffy Taffy?"

"Packet of Nerds and a packet of Twizzlers."

"No!"

"That's my only price."

"Fine."

Suddenly, all eyes in the room were on the five pieces of candy Annabeth was holding. Warhead. The first bid came from Kelly. "Five packs of Sour Patches for one."

"No! I'll give you _all_ my snickers and my Baby Ruth's for two."

"Twenty Yupis, three Sour Patches, four Nerds for two."

Soon everyone was screaming their bids for the ultimate prize. Annabeth just shook her head to everyone of them. Barty pounced on her eventually, shortly followed by six others. Annabeth clung tightly to the sour candies and didn't let anyone near them. She stuffed them into her pocket and pulled her knife from her bag."

"No one touches the warheads!"

James smiled mischievously and opened his hand to reveal one of the suckers. Annabeth counted the warheads in her pocket only to find four.

"You! James! Hand them over!" Annabeth pinned him down with her knife. He got away, so she charged.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>


End file.
